<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemiga mortal by Rahzel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485977">Enemiga mortal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel'>Rahzel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El cielo a mi favor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, comedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo hay una cosa que puede ser mucho peor y más difícil que una batalla: que su novia cocine para él.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El cielo a mi favor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se descuidó un momento y cuando volvió a ver el atún, ardía en la parrilla. Fuyuki lo sacó de la hornilla tirándolo en la pileta de la cocina, con sartén incluido ¡y fue peor! El fuego creció con mayor rapidez impidiéndole abrir el grifo, alcanzando la pared. Para su fortuna ¡la pintura era inflamable! Así que rápidamente, vio el fuego extenderse por casi toda la pared alcanzando parte del techo de la cocina.</p>
<p>Fuyuki salió corriendo de la habitación con el pato siguiéndole los pasos mientras este último graznaba fuertemente por lo asustado que estaba; volvió a los pocos minutos con el extintor y apagó el fuego. Del atún quedaba una cosa quemada y negra en la cocina y la peor parte, es que la pared había quedado completamente negra por las quemaduras. No sólo tenía la salsa en el cabello, que había intentado procesar las verduras y se olvidó poner la tapa a la procesadora, viendo volar los ingredientes por la cocina ¡y ahora! Se sumaba esto. La mujer suspiró con pesadez y tragó duro cayendo derrotada de rodillas al suelo. Iwao la vio y se subió a su regazo ahora que el peligro del fuego había pasado y que veía a Fuyuki decaída.</p>
<p>—Iwao-kun, no sirvo para esto —dijo tristemente abrazando al animal que se acomodó entre sus brazos— quería hacer una cena digna de Kakashi-kun y mira, pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando vea la cocina…</p>
<p>Quedó totalmente bajoneada al ver el desastre que había hecho para cocinar una cena de tres pasos. Ni intentó el postre o posiblemente, necesitarían otra casa después de su intento, que por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera, la cocina no estaba hecha para ella. Tenía salsa en el cabello, los dedos lastimados y un problema grave de refacciones, hasta, una cacerola con el arroz pegado a la base y otra en condiciones que prefería evitar detallar. No supo cómo, pero el arroz parecía soldado al fondo de la misma. Si hubiese pensado en una ensalada no le habría pasado algo como eso.</p>
<p>El pato la golpeteó en la barbilla con el pico y graznó fuertemente mientras comenzaba a aletear todavía entre los brazos de la mujer. Fuyuki lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos y pronto, una sonrisita floreció en sus labios.</p>
<p>—¡Tienes razón! No debo dejar que uno o dos errorcitos me desanimen —dejó al ave en el suelo y levantó sus brazos volviendo a remangar su camisa— pero antes… tenemos que volver a comprar todo —le dijo a su emplumado compañero y buscando su bolso, salió con el pato una vez más a hacer los mandados.</p>
<p>Cocinar para ella era hacer cálculos para las compras en grandes cantidades, no porque fueran muchos comensales sino porque ella sabía que no iba a salir a la primera. Pero ya había agotado sus intentos y no le quedaba más que una cebolla y un poco de limón… todo lo demás ya había pasado a mejor vida. De paso, tendría que sumar a su recorrido una farmacia que se habían quedado con muy poco en el botiquín. Aunque le costase, no se iba a dar por vencida, al menos, no hasta que viera el rostro de su novio con una sonrisa por la cena que ella le haría.</p>
<p>Fue tienda por tienda con Iwao-kun caminando a su lado. Fuyuki iba atenta de su compañero hasta que entró a la pescadería. El pato se había quedado debajo del cartel que tenía la oferta del día, por lo que ella no se preocupó, ya que éste siempre la esperaba en sus compras y entró, no le iba a tomar más de un par de minutos. Sin embargo, al salir, no lo encontró.</p>
<p>—¿Iwao-kun? —lo buscó con la mirada y revisó exactamente el lugar donde lo había dejado, comenzando a pasar comercios y preguntar a los transeúntes por el animal.</p>
<p>Con el pasar de los minutos y la falta de su mascota, Fuyuki comenzó a preocuparse más y a ponerse ansiosa. Tanto fue así que se le cayó la bolsa de los mandados por buscar al ave y no se dio cuenta de ello, comenzando a andar rápidamente por el camino recorrido buscándolo. Lo llamaba y hasta silbaba como si se tratase de un perro esperando que la oyera y regresara con ella, y mientras más tiempo pasaba sin tener noticias, los nervios iban en aumento quedando a flor de piel.</p>
<p>Caminó por cada una de las calles de Konoha sin saber nada de él, preguntando a cuanta persona encontraba en el camino esperando que alguno pudiera darle una noticia, una mera pista del paradero de Iwao-kun sin tener éxito alguno.</p>
<p>—Es un pobre e indefenso patito. ¡Alguien tiene que haberlo visto! ¿Y si alguien lo llevó y piensa cocinarlo? ¿Y si un perro lo atacó? ¿Y si…? —Salió corriendo llamándolo antes de seguir pensando en todas las posibilidades y lo mal que veía a Iwao-kun en cualquiera de ellas.</p>
<p>Atardecía y ella andaba frustrada. Estaba cansada y ya creía haber recorrido todas las calles de Konoha sin encontrar señales de su mascota ¡Nadie lo había visto! ¿Qué tan difícil era notar que había un pato andando solo por ahí? Su tarea se convirtió en una búsqueda de una aguja en un pajar y lo peor es que pronto llegaría la noche y se dificultaría mucho más encontrarlo. Se le acababan los sitios donde buscar, en realidad, tampoco tenía mucha idea de dónde podría haber ido, que después de las compras que hacia con ella, Iwao-kun no era exactamente un pato muy aventurero ni si quiera sabía volar como para salir fuera de la casa por lo que sus opciones se veían reducidas a que alguien lo había llevado y eso, la estaba carcomiendo.</p>
<p>Fuyuki se sentía mal, parecía una confabulación en su contra para que nada ese día le saliera bien ¡nada! No terminó la cena, no podría darle aquella gran noche a Kakashi y había perdido a Iwao-kun.</p>
<p>—Le fallé a Iwao-kun y a Kakashi-kun… soy una pésima novia —se dijo mientras andaba con el corazón en la boca aun con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Se detuvo al ver al final de la calle aparecer a su novio con el pato en brazos y la bolsa de mandados, dándose cuenta en ese momento que no la llevaba consigo.</p>
<p>Fuyuki lo vio como si tuviera brillo propio. Apareció justo cuando menos lo esperaba, como un gran héroe. Se tomó un instante para reaccionar y corrió hacia él y tomó en brazos a Iwao-kun apenas lo vio con algunas lágrimas a punto de derramarse de sus ojos.</p>
<p>—¡Lo encontraste! Iwao-kun, me preocupaste. Pensé que ya no iba a volver a verte —le dijo feliz mimándolo y alzando la vista momentos después para ver a su novio en frente de ella. Apenas lo vio se sintió avergonzada, ella no había llegado a hacer nada por él ni si quiera le había pedido ayuda y llegó haciendo lo que ella no consiguió en todo lo que anduvo en la tarde buscándolo. Kakashi sin decir nada, había resuelto su mayor preocupación en un santiamén y ella ni si quiera era capaz de cuidar un pato y preparar un poco de arroz— ¿Cómo lo encontraste? —preguntó intentando olvidar todo aquello que la molestaba.</p>
<p>—Te vi en la calle corriendo buscando a Iwao-kun, perdiste el mandado e invoqué a Pakkun. Encontrarlo no fue difícil. Se fue detrás de unos niños que tenían unas galletas dulces, cuando se dio cuenta, ya no estabas cerca y empezó a graznar y aletear asustado. Encontrarte a ti fue más complicado, no te quedaste quieta toda la tarde y Pakkun tuvo que seguir tu rastro varias veces.</p>
<p>—Lo siento —dijo con la cabeza gacha— no pude hacer la cena que querías por estar buscando a Iwao-kun.</p>
<p>Él sonrió bajo la máscara y la atrajo a su pecho dándole un beso en la cabeza, diciéndole que no se preocupara por esas cosas, sin saber lo importante que era para ella poder darle con todo gusto y complacer hasta el mínimo capricho que él tenía. Fuyuki estaba apenada, triste de no haber sido capaz de algo tan sencillo y de no poder darle la sorpresa que ella tanto ansiaba, por supuesto, esta no incluía el estado de la cocina, sino lo que ella podría prepararle, pero no sería ese día.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta su casa. Fuyuki aun llevaba al pato contra su pecho, durmiendo muy plácidamente mientras Kakashi se encargaba de la bolsa de los mandados.</p><p>—Yo prepararé la cena —dijo apenas se quitó los zapatos ingresó a la vivienda— huele a quemado ¿Dejaste algo cocinándose?</p><p>Fuyuki sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, aún con la ventana abierta, la cocina no se había ventilado lo suficiente y él quería entrar. Su novio dijo que iba a cocinar y lejos de dejarla feliz ¡tan sólo la preocupó más! Se adelantó dejando a Iwao-kun en el suelo y parándose frente a él y brindándole una de sus mejores sonrisas enredando juguetonamente su cabello en su dedo índice, se acercó a él de manera seductora, necesitaba alejarlo de la cocina y ganar tiempo para dejarla más o menos presentable como para que la regañina fuera más leve para ella.</p><p>—¿Y si mejor vamos a cenar fuera? ¡O mejor aún! Nos mudamos de casa, ésta ya está vieja y fea —dijo la mujer apoyándose contra su pecho.</p><p>Kakashi la observó alzando una ceja rodeándola para llegar a la cocina. Tenían todo para hacer la cena, no iba a salir cuando lo que más quería era cenar con su novia y dormir. Fuyuki intentó detenerlo una vez más sin éxito, viéndolo avanzar peligrosamente hasta la escena del delito. No tenía muchas opciones a ese momento. Pronto, su compañero se posó a su lado.</p><p>—Muy bien, Iwao-kun, al primer grito que se escuche en la cocina, corremos y no miramos hacia atrás ¿entendido? —Le dijo al pato y se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos cuando sintió su nombre ser silabeado por él: era su señal para desaparecer.</p><p>Ella se puso de pie lista para salir por la puerta cuando él la detuvo:</p><p>—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Pronunció con un tic en la ceja viendo la espalda de su mujer. Fuyuki no se movió y el pato estaba en plan de imitarla, quedando estático apenas sintieron la voz de Kakashi.</p><p>—Tan sólo iba a salir a tomar un poco de aire. Como dices, hay un poquito de olor a quemado —respondió tímidamente volteando a ver a su novio claramente enojado por lo que había visto.</p><p>—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la cocina? ¡Hasta la cacerola tiene un hueco! Y es acero inoxidable ¿qué intentaste hacer? ¿Cocinar ácido? —preguntó exaltado. Sabía que era mala en la cocina, pero en esa ocasión, se había superado ella misma. Lo que veía en esa habitación de su casa no lo había visto en ningún campo de batalla.</p><p>—¡Es tu culpa! —Lo señaló con el dedo acusador mientras el pato extendía las alas a su lado como una imitación que le quitaba toda seriedad a la escena— si no hubieses dicho que querías una gran cena el día de hoy, esto no habría pasado.</p><p>—Fuyuki-chan.</p><p>—Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero tú cocina me odia.</p><p>—Es una cocina, no puede odiarte.</p><p>—¡Claro que puede! —Rebatió frustrada— probé tantas veces que tuve que salir de compras de nuevo y…</p><p>Kakashi cerró los ojos mientras se frotaba la frente con los dedos índice y pulgar. Exhaló el aire muy lentamente, no podía creer que en unas pocas horas que la había dejado sola cocinando hubiese hecho un desastre de tal magnitud sin ayuda de nafie, se fijó en ella y notó algo en lo que no había reparado anteriormente. Se acercó a su mujer y ella cerró los ojos lista para escuchar su regañina, más, no llegó, sino que sintió cómo él tomaba sus manos y le quitaba los guantes de tela que llevaba puestos y se encontraba con un par de cortes y hasta una quemadura en sus manos.</p><p>Fuyuki se lo quedó mirando un instante hasta que reaccionó y fueron hasta la mesa del comedor, donde la dejó y él la curó.</p><p>—¿No estás molesto? —Hizo una mueca apenas tocó una de sus cortadas limpiando su herida.</p><p>—Un poco —respondió sin alzar la vista hasta que no la vendó correctamente, que ella apenas le había prestado atención a ella concentrada  en la comida— te lastimaste y pensabas ocultarlo ¿te hiciste algo más?</p><p>Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza entreabriendo los labios sin poder emitir palabras. Recordaba en ese momento lo serio que podía ser Kakashi cuando se trataba de cosas así y sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora mientras veía su ceño ligeramente fruncido a causa de ella, justo cuando lo que menos quería era que se pusiera así. No le gustaba preocuparlo por tonterías, después de todo, ya había hecho suficiente desastre por un poco de arroz y pescado como para sumarle algo más.</p><p>—Entonces…</p><p>—Te diré que no me importa nada si la casa se cae si a ti te pasa algo.</p><p>Fuyuki se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se sentó sobre su regazo, tomando su rostro con sus manos con suavidad. Acarició sus mejillas y apoyó su frente contra la de él, cerrando los ojos un momento. Kakashi acarició su espalda, la hacía sentir tan a gusto con él que no quería que sus momentos juntos acabaran nunca. Sólo con él acababa deseando un rato de eternidad en el que pudieran compartir un momento así, sin pensar en que el tiempo lo haría llegar a que terminase.</p><p>—No quería preocuparte. Lo siento —dijo finalmente Fuyuki observando sus ojos negros fijamente— yo quiero ser una buena novia para ti; complacerte en todo sentido y si me pides una cena así, quisiera poder conseguir hacerla para ti. No me importa si me lastimo un poco con tal de hacerte feliz.</p><p>—Fuyuki —él tomó sus manos y las sostuvo entre las suyas con ternura, cuidando de no hacerle daño— si a ti te pasa algo, yo no soy feliz. Aun si es un rasguño ¿lo entiendes? —ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—Sin peros. Sólo cuídate y no hagas locuras por complacerme.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>Kakashi se bajó la máscara y la besó dejando sin palabras a su novia de esa manera. Apenas se separó de ella, la mujer relamió sus labios y lo miró.</p><p>—¿Quieres otra razón o con esa te alcanza?</p><p>—Me gustan tus argumentos —aclaró ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y volviendo a besarlo de esa manera tan intensa y pasional con la que ella lo besaba, demostrándole en el movimiento de sus labios lo mucho que lo deseaba en todo sentido— de todas formas, seguiré intentándolo —aseguró acurrucándose contra su pecho.</p><p>—No esperaría menos de ti —se levantó con ella en brazos y la llevó con ella a su habitación— me encargaré de la cocina, tú quédate aquí y no hagas nada.</p><p>—Pero puedo ayudar —rebatió su argumento en tono caprichoso a punto de levantarse.</p><p>Él la detuvo, no tenía pensado dejarla hacer nada. Se colocó a su lado y la recostó contra su pecho, apresándola entre sus brazos. Fuyuki sintió el corazón de su novio ligeramente acelerado moviendo su cabeza para poder verlo. Como de costumbre, su rostro se encontraba cubierto con su máscara y sólo podía ver sus ojos que miraban sin mirar al frente, al instante, volteó a verla y le dio un beso en la frente frotando su espalda en un dulce gesto.</p><p>—Fuyuki-chan, he perdido a muchas personas queridas para mí a lo largo de mi vida. Mi padre, mi equipo, compañeros —enumeró mientras ella observaba sus labios moverse debajo de la tela que cubría la mitad de su rostro sentía su corazón acelerarse escuchando atenta sus palabras, rara vez le hablaba de esas cosas sin que ella se lo pidiera— tú eres lo más preciado de mi vida. Perderte a ti está fuera de discusión.</p><p>—Kakashi-kun…</p><p>—No te pongas en peligros inútiles —le pidió abrazándola fuerte, dejándola sin palabras. Sintió cómo inhaló el perfume de su cabello y cerró los ojos rodeándolo con sus brazos y quedándose así con él— quiero atesorarte.</p><p>Pasado unos minutos, Fuyuki sintió que su novio aflojó el abrazo y su pulso se relajó. Alzó su mirada y le dedicó una bella sonrisa. Llevó sus dedos al rostro ajeno que fueron seguidos fielmente con la vista y luego de contornear su máscara, la deslizó hacia abajo e hizo el mismo recorrido piel con piel. Fuyuki corrió el flequillo de su novio y se concentró en su expresión cansada, y unió sus labios a los suyos.</p><p>—Kakashi-kun, nada me va a separar de ti. Te lo prometo. Vas a tener muchos y muchos años junto a mí y muchos más sufriendo por el estado de la cocina.</p><p>—Voy a prohibirte la entrada ahí —le dijo con una sonrisa acercando su rostro al de ella y dándole un corto beso en los labios.</p><p>—Pero si lo hago con buenas intenciones…</p><p>—Fuyuki-chan, no importa si tus intenciones son buenas o malas, la cocina perecerá en un par de horas contigo —se rio de ella y su novia contraatacó con un mordisco en el cuello— y me arriesgo a decir que hablar de horas es muy optimista, minutos sería mejor.</p><p>—Si no fuera por ti, no sucederían esas cosas.</p><p>—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Alzó una ceja sujetándola de los hombros.</p><p>—No, me gusta estar así. Tú lugar es debajo de mí, así que no te vas a ningún lado.</p><p>—¿No quieres que vaya a hacer la cena? —preguntó mientras su novia se acurrucaba encima de él y la abrazaba con dulzura y una sonrisa.</p><p>—Pide algo. Quiero estar así más tiempo contigo.</p><p>Tan cómoda estaba encima suyo que se quedó dormida mientras su novio acariciaba su cabello. Alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre, pero se dio cuenta de que Fuyuki soñaba y hablaba en sueños. Sonrió y la acomodó a su lado en la cama aunque ella se negaba a soltarlo, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso.</p><p>—Tuviste un día duro, princesa —la arropó con las mantas y se quedó viéndola quitándole una rodaja de tomate que vio enredada en su cabello. Kakashi se quedó mirándola y la dejó en la cómoda para botarla luego mientras pensaba en cómo es que había llegado a eso. No entendía como Fuyuki podía infiltrarse en lugares con alta seguridad sin levantar sospechas y no podía hacer un poco de arroz hervido.</p><p>El pato llegó graznando, trepándose a la cama agarrándose con el pico y las patas hasta llegar arriba. No sabía si era el trauma de casi haber sido estofado o que realmente, nunca aprendió a volar. Lo cierto es que Iwao-kun se manejaba de esa manera para llegar a los sitios altos y luego, graznaba porque no sabía bajar de allí.</p><p>Kakashi lo vio llegar hasta Fuyuki y se la quedó mirando.</p><p>—Kakashi-kun, Cheese-kun no es de queso aunque lo parezca. Yo lo probé —murmuró ella contra su pecho y atrajo a su pecho besando su frente riéndose con suavidad.</p><p>Kakashi tomó a Cheese-kun y lo dejó para que ella lo abrazara y él se levantó de la cama llevándose al pato fuera para que durmiera tranquila.</p><p>—Nunca me faltes, Fuyuki-chan —le pidió acariciando su mejilla y la vio sonreír en sueños antes de hablar sobre las maravillas de la espuma del jabón. Era inútil intentar descifrar que es lo que soñaba, pero le gustaba verla balbucear cosas incoherentes en sueños y en la realidad también— no sé qué haría sin ti —sonrió y cerró la puerta dejándola descansar. Él iría a limpiar y preparar la cena con el pato entre sus brazos pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida con la llegada de Fuyuki, hasta tenía un pato de mascota y la cocina deshecha. Y aun así, estaba seguro de que no cambiaría nada por estar con ella. Encontró su estabilidad exactamente en ello: en no tener estabilidad alguna y contar con una sorpresa con cada momento que compartían juntos. Su rutina desapareció y encontró con ella la paz que le faltaba, hasta su casa triste y fría se había convertido en un hogar con la presencia que se colaba cada noche por su ventana hasta que llegó a formar parte de la casa.</p><p>La amaba. No podía pedir más. Quizás, y tan sólo quizás, un poco de habilidad para cocinar…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>